


балкон в небо

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Ты же в курсе, я не против небольшого дождика.— Это не небольшой дождик, сладкий. — О боги, «сладкий». — Даже я не рискнул бы вывести мою машину в такое дерьмо.— А я бы не удивился, Верчетти, — замечает он. — Учитывая все обстоятельства.Сегодня пешеходный маршрут включает эрл грей, перемены и приблизительно измеренный гнев Геккона Тоору.





	балкон в небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eighteenth floor balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243042) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> От переводчика: сегодняшний маршрут включает также намеки на Аомине/Кисе (Баскетбол Куроко). Вас предупредили ^^

Суть в том, что… вот именно, суть, истинная чертова суть такова, что ни один человек из того множества, с которым Кей сталкивался за свои восемнадцать лет на этой планете, никто не сказал Кею, что влюбленность — настолько времязатратная штука.

Понятно, что, немного освоив это искусство, — угу, смешно, он и искусство, — Кей сможет осознанно распределять время. С 8 до 12 лекции, с 12 до 13 обед, с 13 и далее — пребывание влюбленным в Куроо Тецуро.

Но все это потом, когда Кей освоится. Прямо сейчас он совершенно, ну просто абсолютно ничего не может с этим поделать. И нет таких жестов, таких вскинутых бровей и таких сардонических усмешек, которые могли бы отразить, насколько его сознание оглушено собственной беспомощностью. Он оскорблен до глубины души. Так не должно быть. Не с его мозгом.

Ладно. Он спокоен.

По правде говоря, Кей не настолько глуп, чтобы воображать, будто был какой-то переломный момент, после которого он проникся чувством. Оно не явилось из ниоткуда, и это беспокоит больше всего: пять дней назад с ним все было нормально. Ну, немного отрицания вприкуску к утреннему кофе, но никаких крайностей. Учеба как учеба, друзья как друзья, жизнь как жизнь. Нет, если и был какой-то переломный момент — и это невероятно очевидно, чересчур просто, слишком элементарно для его чувства собственного достоинства: песня, дурацкая песня — в тот переломный момент мысль обрела форму. Получила имя. 

Пять дней назад с ним все было нормально не потому, что он ничего не чувствовал. С ним все было нормально, потому что он еще не знал, что это такое. 

И он не понимает, утешает его или оскорбляет, что с того вечера в кафе ничего особенно не изменилось. Учеба как учеба. Друзья как друзья. Жизнь как жизнь. Ничего не изменилось: от общественных финансов в понедельник утром до международной торговли в четверг вечером, от звука самоката Хинаты на пешеходной дорожке до январского холода, от плачевного вкуса зеленого чая, приготовленного Ямагучи, и до обеда.

Нет, совсем ничего не изменилось. Даже он сам. Единственное, что постигли перемены, — время. Оно течет… иначе. 

Видите ли, у Кея всегда было хорошее чувство времени. Он не опаздывает на занятия — за редким исключением, например, из-за ночных кошмаров. Если получается прийти заранее, он приходит заранее. Если он говорит, что сделает что-то за сорок пять минут, то, черт возьми, сделает это за сорок пять минут.

Обычно.

Вообще-то да, это обидно. Он обижен. Время изменилось, а он об этом не просил, как и о добром десятке других вещей за последние полгода. И не знает, что теперь с ними делать. Как быть с тем фактом, что получасовой обед превратился в десять минут лихорадочного заталкивания в себя еды, потому что двадцать минут ушло на разглядывание щербины на столе в кафетерии факультета коммерции? Или с тем, что пятнадцатиминутная дорога от и до центра кампуса, во время которой он обычно слушает подкаст, чтобы шестеренки в мозгу заработали, теперь смялась и вывернулась так, что в классе он оказывается, не успевая ничего понять, или плутает в тумане и попадает домой на полчаса позже запланированного?

И это обидно. У Кея есть дела. С момента пробуждения до момента отхода ко сну все его время расписано по минутам. Если он валяется на диване, ничего не делая, значит, планировал лежать на диване и ничего не делать. Но вот это все он не планировал. Это не входит в расписание и настолько стихийно, что невозможно никуда впихнуть. Пока, по крайней мере, поскольку он еще не освоился.

Еще один обидный момент. Теперь, когда у этого есть название, оно превратилось в самостоятельную величину. Некую университетскую дисциплину, в которой надо преуспеть, и он преуспеет, потому что время идет, а этот предмет никуда из его программы не денется.

Он вроде бы и факультативный, а вроде и нет. Это, считает Кей, и есть самое обидное.

*

— В общем, Аомине вчера вечером сломал свой телефон, — рассказывает Кисе Шимизу и Мичимии, когда Коуши открывает им дверь, — и вы не представляете, какой это был геморрой.

— Рассказывай.

Коуши делает шаг в сторону, пропуская их, а потом выглядывает наружу и хмурится. Их с Дайчи дверь выходит в открытый холл, откуда хорошо просматривается баскетбольная площадка. Обычно долетающий оттуда шум создает приятный рабочий фон учебным занятиям. Но сейчас Коуши хмурится не поэтому. Небо жутко потемнело, и произошло это слишком рано — даже для вечера середины зимы уже чересчур темно. Обычно Коуши ничего не имеет против дождя, если сам при этом не оказался на улице без зонта, но, учитывая, что еще должны подтянуться Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, есть опасения, что к моменту прибытия они будут насквозь мокрыми. За Ивайзуми можно особо не беспокоиться, у него просто зверский иммунитет. Но вот Ойкава обязательно устроит сцену из-за своей прически и одежды и только через полчаса заметит, что простыл. Ни то, ни другое энтузиазма у Коуши не вызывает; он нежно любит Ойкаву, но капризы есть капризы, а Ойкава… немного капризен.

— Так что единственная рабочая кнопка — отбой. И та лишь откладывает будильник. 

— И?

— Короче, все утро я лежал и слушал, как у него каждые десять минут срабатывает будильник, и ждал, когда же этот чертов телефон сдохнет, — сквозь зубы сообщает Кисе. Коуши поскорее закрывает дверь и ждет, пока тот разуется. Дайчи стоит, прислонившись к косяку, и с неприкрытым весельем наблюдает, как Кисе разматывает шарф. — Что, может, было бы и не так ужасно, если бы это не была чертова тема Джона Сины¹. 

Расстегнув сапог до середины, Мичимия начинает хохотать и садится на ступеньку, а Шимизу закатывает глаза.

— Боже, — сочувственно произносит она. — И что ты сделал?

— Отнес его в сумку-холодильник на балконе, — мрачно говорит Кисе. — Пусть орет себе, пока не сядет.

— Вот поэтому я не вступаю в отношения, — заявляет Дайчи, поднимая брови и указывая на Кисе. — Я бы ему навалял, он бы и пикнуть не успел…

— Даже не пытайся, — возражает Кисе. — Как будто у Коуши нет какого-нибудь этюда с арфой для пилатеса в шесть утра.

— В жизни не занимался пилатесом, — говорит Коуши. — Поставь, пожалуйста, сумку и проходи.

Выходные. Коуши иногда кажется, он так привык сводить концы с концами и разглаживать складки, заставляя все нормально работать, что утомление настигает его только к выходным. Да, он просыпается именно во столько, во сколько сказал, но в выходные отводит один-два часа на посиделки в углу дивана с ногами под подушкой и кружкой чая в руках. Он любит смотреть на утренний туман и еще больше — на то, как солнечный свет рассеивает его клочок за клочком, запуская ходовой механизм дня. Это происходит тихо и постепенно, именно так, как нравится Коуши.

Но, возможно, еще больше ему нравится вероятность общего послеобеденного сбора. То, что их с Дайчи квартира — самая просторная в компании, не имеет недостатков, ну, если не считать памятного случая с неконтролируемой рвотой, последовавшей за инцидентом «Нишиноя Юу и Танака Рюноске встречают водку со скиттлз». Коуши ничего не имеет против посиделок: ему нравится принимать гостей, следить, чтобы всем было хорошо, чтобы еда была горячей, а напитки холодными — или теплыми, учитывая зиму на дворе. И разговаривать нравится не меньше, чем слушать, и видеть в каждом члена семьи.

Асахи с Ушиджимой лишь ненадолго отрываются от своих книг; выходные — возможность не только справиться с накопившимся утомлением, но и встретиться со всеми. Это Коуши особенно нравится: наблюдать, как быстро и естественно каждый находит свое излюбленное место — Шимизу всегда садится в отдельное кресло, а Мичимия устраивается на подлокотнике рядом, Кисе растекается в кресле напротив и сразу начинает скроллить в телефоне, Ивайзуми, когда появляется, падает на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану и подтянув ногу к груди, Ойкава позади него. С одной стороны, все это постоянно меняется, а с другой кажется, что они сидят на том же месте с тех пор, как им исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Суга, не хочу сказать ничего такого, — говорит Дайчи, и Коуши, моргнув, оборачивается, — но ты сейчас выглядишь совсем как гордый папаша.

— Именно “такое” ты и говоришь.

— Именно так ты и выглядишь. Не подозревал, что дисфункциональная связь Аомине и Кисе настолько тебя волнует.

Коуши закатывает глаза и дает Дайчи подзатыльник одновременно с первым раскатом грома.

— Глупость какая. Меня волнует не их связь, а вкус Аомине в выборе будильника.

— Конечно, арфа-сан.

— Я ЗНАЛ, — вопит Кисе, пока Коуши гордо шествует мимо, чтобы закрыть балкон. На миг ему кажется, Кисе сейчас продолжит «Я знал, что вы вместе», чего нет и в помине, но тот договаривает: — Я знал, что это чертова арфа.

Арфа, конечно. Коуши поворачивает ручку и улыбается в небо. Совершенно точно, арфа.

*

Заходя в _Le Petit Облако_ , Кей сразу чувствует тепло, и сперва это даже сбивает с толку: слишком резкий контраст между серым небом в огромных окнах, где плывут и собираются, обещая ливень, темные тучи, и уютом внутри, где можно снять лишние два слоя одежды и все равно чувствовать себя комфортно. Считайте это глупостью, но именно стекло почему-то заставляет верить, что холод с улицы сюда ни за что не проникнет.

— Как раз вовремя, — говорит за спиной Куроо, и, ладно, Кей слегка подскакивает. Не так, чтобы Куроо заметил — Кей бы такого не пережил, — но достаточно: пальцы дергаются и сжимаются в кулаки. — Кажется, будет гроза.

— Ты же в курсе, я не против небольшого дождика.

— Это не небольшой дождик, сладкий. — О боги, «сладкий». — Даже я не рискнул бы вывести мою машину в такое дерьмо.

Честно говоря, ничто в мире — тайфуны, преподаватели математики, все равно — не может лишить Кея способности отпускать едкие комментарии, если представляется возможность (раннее утро — исключение, ибо оно Враг Номер Один и не должно учитываться в статистической отчетности). Поэтому независимо от того, что он сейчас весьма времязатратно влюблен в Куроо Тецуро, Кей разворачивается к нему, равнодушно вскинув бровь.

— А я бы не удивился, Верчетти, — замечает он. — Учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь об этом вспоминать? — вздыхает Куроо. Он снова в фартуке, хотя сегодня санитарный день. И этому Кей тоже не удивляется, учитывая обстоятельства. Санитарный день для Куроо не отличается от других: Кей видел, как он облачался в фартук и вкалывал в любые банковские выходные и даже в последний день перед тем, как Кей уехал на Рождество.

Работа — это их кредо, но у каждого свое. Кею нравится ритмичность и монотонность занятий, нравится педантичность в записях и построении диаграмм, успокаивающий фон сосредоточенности в течение нескольких часов. Куроо, как он заметил, работает на результат и любит делать несколько вещей одновременно, словно боится, что какая-то из них вдруг перестанет его отвлекать.

— Никогда, — отвечает Кей. — Тебя бы чуть не перее…

— Прошло шесть месяцев, Цукки! — говорит Куроо. — Я столько раз провинился перед тобой за эти полгода, а ты все еще припоминаешь мне единственный проступок, совершенный ненарочно? 

— Может, это доказывает, что ты был послан в мою жизнь со спецмиссией испортить ее?

— Хорошо, с этим не поспоришь. 

Когда Куроо приглашающе указывает на диван, Кей замечает на его руке пару квадратных пластырей, белых и аккуратных. И, возможно, с некоторых пор он замечает больше, но словно бы каждая деталь рассказывает ему что-то новое о Куроо, а между тем любопытство никогда раньше не было проблемой. Ему хватало темпа, в котором постепенно открывались подробности. Все было нор-маль-но. А теперь хочется знать все, прямо сейчас, и одновременно не хочется знать совершенно ничего, или даже забыть то, что он уже знает. Начать сначала, по-нормальному, без вишнево-красного Приуса.

Но тогда все было бы иначе. И его бы здесь сейчас не было.

Так, это выкинем.

Пластыри не вызывают беспокойства. Для того, кто двигается с грацией кошачьих, одаренных природой несколько больше, чем принадлежащая Кенме… тварь, Куроо как-то не особенно везет с прибором, используемым для выражения любви к людям. Кей потерял счет случаям, когда, сидя за барной стойкой над открытой книгой, слышал с кухни приглушенные ругательства, потому что Куроо — снова — чем-то приложился к краю раскаленной духовки. И… короче. Кею бы не хотелось говорить об этом. Очень не хотелось. Ощущение при виде пластырей сродни глупому теплому чувству, возникающему от неразборчивого почерка Куроо или от его вздорности рядом с Кенмой. Напоминание, что Куроо вообще-то не совершенен и… ну, не совершенен.

А поскольку память о поющем Куроо еще даже не начала остывать, не то что кристаллизоваться, это приятное напоминание. 

Как бы то ни было, пластыри не вызывают беспокойства. Что раздражает — ладно, может, даже немного беспокоит — Кей начал замечать их лишь недавно, хотя знает все варианты «ауч» и «матьтвою», которые время от времени шипит Куроо. Кей от такого просто на стенку лезет: он уже сидел по уши в этом кошмаре, но пребывал в полном согласии с собой, ибо не знал, что происходит.

Ладно, он спокоен. Забеги по кругу — не его стиль.

— Эмм, Цукки, — зовет Куроо, когда Кей отрывает взгляд от пластырей в частности и Куроо в целом. — Диванчик. Присядешь?

— Да, — говорит Кей. — Извини, просто…

Напугать Кея нелегко. Не потому, что он самый крутой мэн на планете или типа того, просто его нелегко поразить. Он не подпрыгивает. Но существуют силы, не подконтрольные ничему в мире и не укладывающиеся в привычные рамки: Хината на самокате, Бокуто в принципе и вот этот чертовски громкий раскат грома, только что прервавший его.

Кей подскакивает. На этот раз очевидно, но пофигу, потому что Куроо тоже заметно вздернул плечи.

Короче, они оба подскочили. Кей бы посмеялся, если бы не подскочил сам. Куроо, кажется, руководствуется похожей логикой, потому что безучастно глядит на Кея — точно так же, как и Кей — на него, и лучше бы им обоим отвернуться, иначе их разорвет от хохота.

— Говорил же, будет гроза, — улыбка Куроо все-таки прорывается в голос. — Располагайся.

*

К тому времени как дождь расходится в полную силу, все уже собрались в безопасности под крышей. Ивайзуми и Ойкава чудом успевают в последнюю минуту: это спасает остальных от приступов чихания, но избежать пятиминутной траурной речи в честь безвременно почившей прически не удается. Как и искреннего предложения Ушиджимы написать эту самую речь.

— Все в порядке, Ушиджима, — говорит Ойкава, хлюпая носом. — Ты мой единственный друг.

— Верно, — говорит Ивайзуми. — А я всего лишь телохранитель, таскающий за тобой зонтик, так что ли?

— Ива-чан, определись уже. Ты не можешь встречаться со мной, быть моим другом и телохранителем одновременно. Выбирай любые два варианта.

— Заткнись, придурок. Я с тобой не встречаюсь.

— Естественно.

Коуши облокачивается на стойку и с отсутствующим видом изучает ногти, дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник. Дождь подразумевает чай, хотя Дайчи сказал бы, что послушать Коуши — так абсолютно все подразумевает чай, и был бы прав. Разнообразные упаковки чая занимают почти половину их буфетной, и Коуши не видит смысла отрицать свои предпочтения. Учитывая все вышеизложенное, дождь действительно подразумевает чай, особенно такой дождь, слышный даже на кухне. Здесь нет никого, кроме Коуши, и звук кажется громче, чем в гостиной, у балкона, капли стучат сильнее и монотоннее. Такой дождь хорошо слушать в уютной безопасности дома.

Дайчи в комнате громко, раскатисто смеется над чем-то. Коуши тоже улыбается. Чайник начинает свистеть, и он отсчитывает эрл грей и дарджилинг — четыре на четыре, кружки уже выстроились в ряд на подносе. Ручка чайника греет даже сквозь полотенце, и это тоже одно из любимых ощущений: как термос сохраняет тепло, пробуждение посреди ночи под теплым одеялом и острота любимого тофу перед самым выступлением.

В этот момент раздается долгий раскат грома — дольше, чем предыдущие, и определенно более жуткий. Но Коуши лишь смеется, потому что следом из гостиной доносятся аплодисменты и одобрительные возгласы. Мысль приходит ему в голову не в первый и точно не в последний раз, но Коуши, наверное, один из самых счастливых людей в мире — он никогда не покидал свой дом. Потому что эта квартира для него — дом в той же мере, что и тот, куда он возвращается каждое лето, где его ждут семья, старая детская спальня и морковь, которую он сажает в огороде.

Когда он заходит с подносом в гостиную, всеобщее внимание приковано к очередному спору между Кисе и Ойкавой. Тема месяца: уродливые свитера выглядят мило или просто уродливо? (Ну, почти всеобщее. Ушиджима, листая книгу, проявляет полную незаинтересованность, словно не слышит ни хохота, ни грома. Коуши в восхищении). Ойкава, непримиримый сторонник мнения «сожгите и развейте пепел», все никак не угомонится, хотя с Рождества прошел почти месяц. Оглядываясь в поисках свободного места, Коуши задумывается, что же они будут делать, когда зима кончится.

Все диваны и кресла заняты, Ивайзуми по-прежнему на полу. Поэтому Коуши ждет, чтобы все взяли себе по кружке, забирает собственную и усаживается к Дайчи на колени. Наклоняется вперед, прислушиваясь к распаленным репликам спорщиков, потому что если потребуется их разнимать, то вмешаться придется ему. Это, в конце концов, его дело: разглаживать складки, чтобы все работало.

Кажется, дождь прекращаться не собирается, но это и не страшно

*

Рокот, невероятно громкий.

— Семь.

— Шутишь? Не меньше восьми с половиной.

— Мне приходилось слышать и громче.

— Где? В чертогах громовых богов?..

Снова. Очень, очень, очень громкий.

— Нифига себе, — отрешенно сообщает Кей.

— Окей, — говорит Куроо с идеальной смесью веселья и испуга в голосе. — Хорошо, вот сейчас было на восемь с половиной.

— Куроо, или ты живешь на вершине горы, или слишком часто пользуешься моими наушниками. Одиннадцать как минимум.

— Эти диванные царапки — одиннадцать? Нам с Котаро надо как-нибудь вытащить тебя в поход.

— Нет, спасибо. Терпеть не могу походы.

— Да ладно тебе. Ну хорошо, можем поехать на машине.

— Торг уместен.

Еще один, какой-то, правда, неуверенный.

— Четыре, — говорят они одновременно и фыркают.

Кей вообще-то не врал: мало что способно помешать ему смотреть на банальности (или не-банальности, как он сейчас мастерски демонстрирует) снисходительно. И ладно, пусть теперь у него есть весьма печальное объяснение странным штукам, происходящим в груди каждый раз, как Куроо склоняется к ноутбуку и его профиль застывает и заостряется; от этого Кей не перестанет с ним спорить. Просто каждый обмен репликами теперь приобрел особую остроту. Впрочем, приятную.

Хотя он понятия не имеет, что это значит.

Неважно. Поскольку в мире мало что может лишить Кея способности быть засранцем, следовательно, мало что в мире может отвлечь от работы. И неважно, насколько времязатратно быть влюбленным, нужно просто лучше сосредоточиться на учебном аспекте своего расписания. Поэтому ничто на свете не заставит его отказаться от посещений _Le Petit Конверсы_ из-за того, что он влюблен в владельца. Нет. Ему нравится место на полу у кофейного столика, и Кей намерен сохранить его за собой вместе с бесплатным горячим шоколадом и бессмысленными постебушками типа…

— Святые семнадцать, — говорит Куроо. — Это даже не хлопок, а прямо аплодисменты.

Типа оценки ударов грома по шкале от одного до десяти, где один «не напугает и бабочку», а десять значит, «Геккон Тоору гневается». Потому что именно этим надо заниматься в ситуации, когда застрял из-за дождя в лучшем кафе в кампусе с худшим в кампусе парнем без всякой надежды выбраться в ближайшее время. И именно этим надо заниматься, когда даже не надеешься выбраться. То есть, если нет ровным счетом никакого желания выбираться.

— Аплодисменты, — повторяет Кей и закрывает глаза для пущего эффекта. — Куроо, лучше помолчи и займись делом.

— Ты первый начал.

— Неправда. Ты мне сообщение отправил.

— А ты его открыл.

— А ты его отправил.

— Да, но ты же открыл. — Улыбка у Куроо совершенно бесстыжая и красивая. Бесстыже красивая. Не то чтобы ему было чего стыдиться, по крайней мере в том, что касается красоты. И Куроо настолько несносен, что даже зная, насколько красив — а Кей считает, что не знает, вопреки всему, — все равно не раскаялся бы. Да и не должен. Потому что правда красивый. — Забей, Цукки. Ты уже закончил свои две главы на сегодня.

— Всегда можно сделать чуть больше.

— Конечно, — говорит Куроо. — Но не сегодня. Нельзя пропускать такую погоду.

— Так, успокой меня, ты же не собираешься выскочить сейчас за дверь и побегать по улицам, а?

— Шутишь? Думаешь, мне хочется, чтобы волосы возненавидели меня еще больше?

Кей позволяет себе рассмеяться, потому что слишком смешно представлять, как глупо будут топорщиться после дождя волосы Куроо. Но раньше с этим не было проблем. А теперь приходится иметь дело с невольно возникшим в голове образом Куроо, стоящего под дождем: рубашка прилипла к смуглой коже, волосы намокли и больше не торчат, а капли дождя сбегают по скулам на подбородок, и Куроо широко улыбается Кею. И вот это вот все, понимаете, это вот…

Кей знает, что раздражает его больше всего. Не времязатратность. Не то, что приходится идти с обеда в аудиторию, все еще дожевывая остатки салата. И не то, что он понятия не имеет, на какой части той треклятой космической драмы остановился.

Это факт, что все началось с Куроо, сообщившего полному людей залу — но не Кею, — что он влюблен в Кея.

Оценка раскатов грома по шкале от одного до десяти с парнем, в которого ты влюблен, это одно. Совсем другое, когда делаешь это с парнем, который влюблен в тебя, а ты месяцами не сводил с него глаз, так что нет никакой необходимости задействовать воображение. Кей не должен знать, как выглядит лицо Куроо под дождем, но знает, потому что уже видел.

— Тогда чем займемся? — приходится откашляться посреди фразы, потому что голос подводит.

Улыбка Куроо, который не под дождем, но вполне мог бы там быть, становится шире.

— Как насчет еще одного исполнения Богемской Рапсодии?

*

— Фигня, — говорит Дайчи и, наклоняясь вперед, крепче сжимает руку, лежащую на талии Коуши. — Есть только два варианта: или ты любишь мороженое, или ты мертв внутри.

— Ну тогда просто чудо, что вы можете разговаривать, — сухо замечает Ойкава. — Я не понимаю, Савамура. Почему человек не может спокойно не любить мороженое?

Коуши ждет, что Ивайзуми сейчас вспомнит о пристрастии Ойкавы к бабл-чаю, но очевидно, обращение Ушиджимы в любители мороженого — цель достаточно благородная, чтобы ради нее забыть о старой конфронтации. Ивайзуми оборачивается к Ушиджиме и смотрит так яростно, как, Коуши считал, способен смотреть только на Ойкаву.

— Боже, Ушиджима. Ты должен попробовать кофейное. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал кофейное?

— Не понимаю, как это поможет, — отвечает Ушиджима. Асахи рядом совершенно забыл о своем учебнике по маркетингу и жадно внимает разговору. — Мне не нравится само ощущение от продукта, так что изменение вкуса никак не повлияет на мое мнение о нем.

— А ведь он прав, — встревает Кисе, показывая пальцем за спину и по-прежнему не вылезая из телефона. — Роза — это роза² и все такое.

— Нет, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Ладно, я понимаю. Но, чувак. Кофейное мороженое. 

Дайчи откидывается на диванные подушки, утягивая Коуши за собой. Тот как раз успевает отставить пустую кружку и поддается, улыбаясь тому, как Дайчи бессознательно барабанит пальцами по бедру. Холодает, и надо будет включить отопление, но еще несколько минут можно не беспокоиться. Чай пока согревает изнутри и, кажется, всем вполне уютно. «Дом» давно перестал быть местом, превратившись в понятие.

— Окей, мы зашли в тупик, — говорит Дайчи. — Давай так, Вакатоши. Тебе нравятся молочные коктейли?

— Да, мне нравятся молочные коктейли.

— Так представь, что мороженое — это твердый коктейль, и…

— Д-дайчи, извини, но… ведь он же не заставляет тебя отказываться от мороженого, так что…

— Шах и мат, — сообщает Мичимия. — Ты заставил Асахи заговорить. Дисквалификация.

— Суга, — стонет Дайчи. — Наложи вето.

Коуши делает вид, что задумывается, но в конце концов дом — это еще и набор привычных вещей, от которых не хочется отказываться. И если чай — одна из них, доставучий Дайчи — другая. 

— Ни за что, — резюмирует он. — Дисквалифицирован.

Он никогда не уезжал из дома. Дом, считает Коуши, он захватил с собой.

*

— А эта, — говорит Куроо, меняя положение пальцев на грифе, — называется «терпеть не могу, когда съедают сначала глазурь, а потом остальное, потому что я полжизни провел, пытаясь достичь идеального сочетания».

— Мой бог, — выдавливает Кей, сперва убедившись, что от смеха не расплещет шоколад. — Ладно, я и не подозревал, что это важно.

— И даже очень, — шепчет Куроо, нагибаясь вперед и тараща глаза. Он так переигрывает, что тянет щелкнуть его по лбу, но Кей сдерживается. — Я часами перебирал варианты, пока вообще не переставал чувствовать разницу, а какой-то баран приходит и просто собирает всю глазурь ложкой. Это больно, Цукки.

— Хорошо, что я не люблю глазурь, а то сделал бы это нарочно.

— Угу. И это я — паршивец.

— Ну-ка, скажи, сколько вещей я у тебя украл за последние полгода?

— Только одну, — подмигивает Куроо. И суть в том, что Кей готов признать: даже когда все было нормально, этот жест был способен навеки разрушить частичку его души — хотя бы дерзостью, если не намеком. Но сейчас это ужасно смешно. Потому что, ну конечно, Куроо, маленький нахал, подмигивает, а ведь понятия не имеет, что Кей слышал его в тот вечер. Что Кей знает правду, которую он пытается спрятать на виду у всех.

Хотя они так давно знакомы, Кей впервые видит Куроо с гитарой в руках. Можно было бы, наверное, обидеться, ведь Бокуто заявляет, что гитара — это почти часть Куроо. Но теперь уже неважно. Пока он просто брал разрозненные аккорды или наигрывал темы из фильмов, болтая, насколько лучше то же самое делает Химуро. Но и это неважно, потому что Кей не может отвести глаз от того, как Куроо проводит большим пальцем по струнам и концентрируется, настраивая инструмент.

Это слишком. Понимать настолько больше. Не только о том, что делал сам, но и о Куроо. Как и пластыри на руках, сейчас в поле зрения попадает множество других деталей. Воспоминание о лице спящего Куроо стало пронзительнее, а смех над его глупыми шутками — громче. И что-то то и дело цепляет и тянет под ребрами, когда Кей думает, как Куроо вдруг замолкал — от усталости или сосредоточенности — и не подозревал, что Кей наблюдает за ним. 

Такие вещи невозможно просто перевернуть и забыть. Невозможно смотреть на Куроо, не вспоминая выражения его лица в тот вечер. Невозможно слышать его голос, не вспоминая, как он произносил те слова. Все, что могло измениться, — за исключением того, что постоянно происходило и происходит между ними, — изменилось. И это… да, это правда. Ничего не изменилось, потому что изменилось все. Время изменилось, мир смещается на пару сантиметров вправо, и вселенная повышает ставки от привычного «да пошел ты» до «нет, серьезно, иди ты к черту». 

— Эй, — Кею кажется, сознание раздвоилось и он слышит себя будто со стороны. — А я ведь думал, ты у нас этакий мачо, суперзвезда и все такое.

— И ты совершенно прав, — отвечает Куроо, откидываясь назад и принимая самую дурацкую позу со своей дурацкой гитарой. — От меня даже фотовспышки слепнут.

Раскат громоаплодисментов за окном. Кружка с шоколадом предусмотрительно отставлена на столик.

— Тогда ты должен спеть мне песню, да? Правильную песню.

_Le Petit Прости-Прощай._

Куроо секунду медлит с ответом, и то же самое делает сердце Кея, когда тот говорит:

— Песню.

— Верно, — произносит Кей, не меняя интонации. — Или ты можешь петь только для других, а для меня — нет?

Что ж, принимая все во внимание. Принимая все во внимание, Кей неплохо научился платить вселенной той же монетой. Ощущение себя хозяином положения еще не вошло в привычку, но даже простая возможность видеть, как осознание медленно проявляется на лице Куроо, стоит еще шести недель щелчков по носу.

— А, — говорит Куроо и сглатывает. — Ну да. Конечно.

Ощущение себя хозяином положения вызывает желание быть щедрым. Кей проглатывает с десяток подколов, вертящихся на языке, и просто приподнимает брови, глядя на Куроо. И не потому, что сердце застряло в горле и невозможно было бы протолкнуть ни слова. Такие мелочи не мешают Кею. Даже сейчас, когда все окончательно не нормально.

Потом Куроо глубоко вздыхает и улыбается. Иначе. Немного смущенно, и взгляд его словно опрокинут внутрь. Его руки неподвижно застыли на гитаре, ноги неподвижны рядом с ногами Кея. 

Кей ждет.

— Что ж, — наконец тихо продолжает Куроо. Он выпрямляется, не глядя на Кея, и поправляет гитару. Потом опускает глаза на струны, широко, как всегда, улыбается и вскидывает брови. И, серьезно, у Кея никогда не было ни шанса против всего этого. — Хорошо, поехали.

Кей облокачивается на стол. Куроо прикрывает глаза и набирает в грудь воздуха.

**Author's Note:**

> [Куроо прикрывает глаза и набирает в грудь воздуха.](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)  
>  (На самом деле, нет _прим. от пер._ )  
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> ¹ [Тема Джона Сины](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUQ3nVoN-ko)
> 
> ² Отсылка к "Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет" - "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet", «Ромео и Джульетта»


End file.
